Authentication using passwords alone does not provide adequate security for valuable corporate resources. One solution is to use security cards, such as smartcards. However, these cards are often inconvenient to use and use less secure techniques. The inconvenience of use also leads users to try to thwart security, such as by tailgating through doors and storing certifications on mobile devices.